


surprise engament announcement

by Blepbean



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mako is a so embarrassed sjskjsjs, author didn’t proofread and or edit by he’s dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Wu and Mako invites everyone for dinner to announce their engagement and no one knows of their relationship. That’s it. That’s the fic.They let themselves piece together like long, lost puzzles, putting his head into the crook of his shoulder. Wu would bring his left hand to his own, his thumb gracing over the grooves over Mako’s fingers, the lines on his palm. He touched him with such gentleness, so much kindness pressed into his softness while he said: you’re good over and over and over again until it drowns into white noise. Until Mako can just pretend that it’s just the two of them in the world.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	surprise engament announcement

**Author's Note:**

> uhh 🧍🧍
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

Mako can’t believe he’s announcing his engagement.

Before all of this, when they were navigating the rough waters everything was new and  _ terrifying _ . Mako remembers the moonlight making Wu’s skin glow into a deep, rich colour of brown. It was soft, reminding him of his mother’s favourite dress. They let themselves piece together like long, lost puzzles, putting his head into the crook of his shoulder. Wu would bring his left hand to his own, his thumb gracing over the grooves over Mako’s fingers, the lines on his palm. He touched him with such gentleness, so much kindness pressed into his softness while he said:  _ you’re good  _ over and over and over again until it drowns into white noise. Until Mako can just pretend that it’s just the two of them in the world.

After that? The next morning when Mako woke up to cook breakfast he hid the ring in his pocket. Wu came into the kitchen, hair a bundle of soft, messy curls. When Wu dug himself into his chest he smelled of papayas and fresh grass, stemming from expensive perfume that Wu uses.

When they pulled apart and Mako spoke the words into existence:  _ will you marry me _ while he’s on one knee.

They almost burned down the apartment.

Wu was a snotty mess with tears sticking to his skin.

And Mako thinks, this, this is what he wants for the rest of his life. While he looks at Wu, joy filling up the every nook and cranny of the room, smile unguarded. He thinks this feels like a blessing.

The ring is a simple, emerald cut. Not too expensive but not too cheap. Wu told him many times how much he loves it.

But now comes the hardest part, telling the others. Mako feels his stomach twist and turn, his body heating up despite it being winter (it’s a firebender thing, you heat up when you’re nervous). He paces in his own apartment, his footsteps filling up the air. Wu, however, is smiling, fussing over which suit to wear (“suits are so overdone, I’ll do a sweater with propped T-shirt collar moment” Wu said after thirty minutes) and they’ve invited everyone for a nice, friendly dinner.

Just two,  _ bros _ inviting everyone over at Mako’s apartment. Wu makes a comment about how historians would label as them as  _ ‘close friends’ _ . Mako almost burns down the apartment (again). He sets down the bowl of noddles onto the table, while Wu walks over to the table with a plate of steaming rice. It reminds him a little bit of him and Bolin’s dinners, which was back when they used to live together with Bolin moving in with Opal.

“We don’t have to tell them right now, you know that Mako,” Wu says, he sets the plates down.

“I know it’s just—“

“— _ baby _ ,” Wu whispers, it sounds like a secret that’s passed down to each other within letters. Mako melts into how he says is,  _ baby _ . He says it with such reassurance, and he realises how  _ lucky  _ he is to be able to hear it.

“I wanna tell them,” Mako whispers, he presses their bodies close that nothing might ever fit in between. He presses a chaste kiss into the corner of Wu’s lips, a place that’s he’s kissed so many times. Late at night. Afternoon naps. Morning kisses.

—

Soon everyone fills the dinner table, the sound of cutlery and the buzz of conversations filling the air. Mako and Wu are seated next to each other, passing bowls of food to other people. Mako has to stop the urge to hold Wu’s hands.

Steam remenanes from the dinner that Mako made, some being delivered by Wu. There’s noodles of course, filling the air of soy sauce and lemon. But there’s barbecued meat, curried tofu (he’s still getting the hang on that one), broths carefully slow cooked, boiled eggs and so much more. This, this  _ feels _ like a family dinner that he hasn’t had in a long time. Korra and Asami laughing with Opal over Bolin’s kitchen accidents, while Bolin tries to cover himself up and Wu just laughs and laughs and laughs.

It’s good, really good.

But he’s going to say that him and Wu and engages. A bottomless pit is carving itself into the bottom of his stomach, making a massive chasm.

He feels Wu’s hands on him under the table, it grounds him.

He clears his throat.

Nothing comes out.

He sets his chopsticks down onto the bowl and tries again, his words comes out as a splurge of vomit, saying:

“ _ MeandWuareengaged.” _

Everything stops. Mako thinks he’s ruined the dinner. When he looks up, Bolin drops his dumplings to the ground, Korra and Asami share a side glance and Opal’s jaws are open.

His ears burn a bright red. Because he never thought he’ll make it this far, telling his friends about the man that brings mountains to their knees with just a simple gaze of his eyes, his laughter and his joy. All the is time he would be in a 9-5 job, days blending together with no end in sight.

“What!” Bolin stands up, almost knocking the bowls of food to the ground, “w-we didn’t know that! How did you? When… what!”

Mako tries to get a word out, but only air comes out of his lungs.

Korra still looks like she’s trying to process everything. Asami gives him a wink. He puts his arm into the table and buried his head into it.

Wu sighs happily, standing up as he shows the simple ring in his hands, “it was yesterday.”

Korra jumps in, “yesterday? How long have you been together?”

“Couple of years.”

“Wu?? A couple of years and we didn’t know?”

Mako actively wishes for the sweet release of death. 

Opal is the last one to process it, but she leans over to check Wu’s ring.

“When is the wedding?” Opal asks. Mako turns into a deeper shade of red. He thinks of that special day, in front of friends and family as he looks at the person that can bring him down to his knees with the simple word of  _ baby _ . He would be holding him in front of the altar, all dressed in a suit. 

It’s in the future. But not too  _ far  _ off.

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Wu starts, Bolin starts to pace around the dining room as he mutters to himslef, “but I’m already making plans about the colour palette. What about a green and red colour palette? What do you think Mako?” He touches his elbow.

“Sounds great Wu,” he says, voice muffled.


End file.
